comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
All-Star Squadron (Earth-1938)
Origin On February 7, 1980, in a small village in southern Russia, an alien warlord named Steppenwolf landed. Within an hour, every person living in the village had been brutally killed by Parademons, horrific winged monsters controlled by Steppenwolf. The invasion of Earth had begun. And would not stop for a long time. For about a month, Parademons would ravage different towns and cities of the world, teleporting using a device called a Motherbox. There was a massacre every time. While the nations of Earth argued what to do, the biggest civilian tragedy happened in London, England. On March 11, a horde of Parademons descended on London. Steppenwolf soon arrived and enslaved any people still living after the initial attack. Over a thousand people were killed in the attack. Due to fear of what could happen to the rest of the world compelled the nations of the world to form an alliance. On March 20th, the World Army pact was officially sealed. While normal forces were assembled, the Justice Society had given the leaders of the World Army an idea. They sought those with so-called "metahuman" powers and others who wanted to be heroes, asking them to be apart of a new Squadron. The All-Stars On April 14, the World Army debuted the All-Star Squadron. The original line-up consisted of Commander Steel(Hank Heywood), Liberty Belle(Libby Lawerence), Johhny Quick(John Chambers), Flying Fox(Matthew Brown Eyes), Star-Spangled Kid(Sylvester Pemberton) and Bulletgirl(Sabreen Khan). The squadron would work directly battling Parademons with their super-powers. They worked quite closely with the Justice League, becoming nearly one and the same. As Steppenwolf's invasion began to spread, the war became even more intense. The Squadron grew and lost some members. The war was long and bloody. The squadron often was used as much for morale as they were for combat. New members of squadron included people without powers or special equipment. This was in part because of world-leaders fear of metahumans, wanting some "normal" people on the team. There were many people were worked with the squadron who were not officially recognized as members, despite going on many missions with the team. World's End On March 24, 1981, Steppenwolf launched an attack on New York City. The All-Star Squadron, the Justice Society, the Freedom Fighters and soldiers of the World Army battled the massive Parademon army. The battle was one of the hardest of the war. Steppenwolf very nearly dropped an altered, much stronger than normal, nuclear bomb on the city, which would have devasted most of North America. After a long, hard battle, the bomb was disarmed and Steppenwolf was forced to return to his homeworld. At last, the war was over. However, there was still much to rebulid. Thousands had perished during the war, including founding members, Star-Spangled Kid and Commander Steel. The Squadron became a point of contestation between nations. It was decided that the squadron would disband. Legacy After the Squadron was disbanded, some former members continued their heroic careers. Others became politicians or leaders of different industries. The children of many of them would become superheroes in their own right. The All-Star Squadron would continue in a different way. The United Nations thought a good idea would start a team, similar to the All-Star Squadron but, more organized than the original team. The team, Stormwatch, is still around to this day. Headquarters '' The main headquarters of the All-Star Squadron was in National City, Virginia. It was in a building, that was previously used by a U.S. government department. After the Squadron was disbanded, the building became the main headquarters for the Department of Extranormal Operations. ''Trivia -Unofficial members of the squadron included King Standish, Manhunter(Dan Richards), Spy-Smasher(Alan Armstrong), and Tarantula(Juan Lopez). -In addition to Commander Steel and Star-Spangled Kid, Iron Munro also died in a battle during a joint mission with the Freedom Fighters. -The All-Star Squadron was labeled "Extranormal Forces" by the World Army.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Teams Category:World Army (Earth-1938)